Bad Dreams
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: Elizabeth has an awful dream and goes to Jack for comfort. AU AWE. Sparrabeth. One-Shot.


**A/N: I'm not sure if I liked this one all that much, but it was something I wrote quite a while ago so I thought I'd post it and see what my readers think. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own them. Just like to manipulate them for fun.

* * *

**

_The deck was covered in the bloody remains of the crew, but there were no discernible bodies, except for Mr. Gibbs's lifeless form immersed in a congealing pool. Blood coated the rails, the deck, and the stairs, which she slipped on in her haste to get above deck. Her glances became frantic as she searched for Captain Sparrow. Running up to the helm, she stopped in her tracks. Captain Sparrow was slumped backwards over the helm, a sword protruding from his chest. Blood spurted everywhere and he was making awful gurgling noises as she approached._

_Davy Jones was standing back, admiring his handiwork with what might have been an evil grin spread across his face. _

_"Jack! No!" Elizabeth screamed running to his body, which slowly began slumping onto the deck._

_Jones began laughing as she ran to the dying captain's side, screaming his name over and over and then clutching him in her arms, blood beginning to coat her fingers and hands. "Don't leave me." She cried._

_He smiled up at her through the pain brushing his fingers against her cheek. "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I can't stay." He murmured as the life steadily eased out of him, leaving a blank-eyed shell of what the man had once been._

_"NOOOO!!!" She screamed, pushing his eyelids down and sobbing against him._

_"Captain Jack Sparrow is no more!" Davy Jones cackled. "My work here is done."_

_Elizabeth glared up at him. "YOU BASTARD!"_

He paused and glared back at her, then was gone, leaving Elizabeth to scream and cry alone aboard The Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow's lifeless body in her lap, leaking blood onto her once white shirt.

Elizabeth shot straight up in her bed aboard the _Pearl, _tears streaming down her face. "Jack…" she whispered racing from the room. In all the time since they had brought him back, never had she had a dream as vivid as this. She had to know it wasn't true.

Tears blurred her vision as she stumbled on deck, but all was well. Mr. Gibbs was at the helm immersed in nothing but his thoughts. Still not satisfied, she raced straight to the captain's cabin and marched in without even a knock.

Jack, a light sleeper anyway, leapt from the bed, drawing his pistol, which was the first weapon he grabbed, only to find a sobbing Elizabeth Swann leaning against his closed cabin door. His head tilted to the side. "Elizabeth?"

"Jack! You're alive!" She cried out in relief and dove straight into a very shirtless Captain Sparrow's arms after he set the gun down, shoving him backwards into the wall as she squeezed him tightly and cried to the point of snubbing.

"What in the bloody hell, Elizabeth! I've been alive for quite some time. What's going on?" He asked, confused as his arms wrapped around her.

"It was awful! He killed the whole crew!" she sobbed.

Tension filled his body at those words. "Who?"

"…And you. Oh God…he killed you…I dreamt it…I thought you were gone forever…I was all alone…"

He relaxed again as he realized that no one was in any immediate danger. "It was only a nightmare…I'm right here, darling." He murmured, rubbing her back. _It's a bloody good thing I decided to wear my pants tonight; otherwise, this would have been rather awkward… _

"Jack?"

"Aye?"

"Will you hold me?"

"I already am."

"I meant…" She gestured to his rather big bed with the soft sheets.

"Oh."

Maneuvering her onto the bed until he was sitting against the headboard and she was between his legs, he felt her relax slightly and her crying had quieted some. "Want to tell me what happened?" He questioned, wrapping his arms about her waist protectively.

Resting her head back against his shoulder and linking her fingers with his, tears still trickled down her face. "It was horrible. I dreamt that I woke up in the middle of the night and found the whole crew slain on the deck, but I couldn't find you among them so I went to the helm…and you were slumped on it…dying…a sword buried in your chest…it was Davy Jones…y-you d-died in my arms…" She took a shaky breath at the end to keep from sobbing again.

"Bugger…" He muttered, tightening his grip upon her.

"I…I don't want to lose you again…"

"I didn't realize you cared…" He caressed her stomach through the thin material of her shirt…his shirt actually…and abruptly realized that that was all she was wearing, the corners of his mouth twitching when she gasped at the contact.

"Is this my shirt?" He asked, sniffing at it suspiciously. "It certainly smells like mine."

A grin flashed across his face as she blushed. "It is. I nicked it…hope you don't mind…mine are so dreadfully tight for sleeping in."

"Of course I mind, you should take it off at once…" He murmured teasingly.

She smirked. _I wonder what he would do if I did take it off?_ "Perhaps I should rid myself of it, since you demand it in such a way."

Jack's eyes widened. "Aye, I demand it."

The horrible dream was steadily being forgotten. In a flash, she turned in his arms and straddled his waist, his hands now at her waist. Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her forehead against his. "I can't lose you, Jack. I refuse to allow such a thing."

A grin spread across his face. "I admire the fact that you would defy fate for me once again." His lips brushed lightly against her own as he spoke and his thumb came up to wipe at the tearstain on her face.

She couldn't take it anymore. "I fear _**I**_ might die if I don't do this."

"Do what?" His eyebrows rose.

"This." She replied and leaned in to kiss him most tenderly, but as quickly as it had begun, she pulled away.

A slow grin slid across his face. "I like this side of you, darling."

There was no more talking the rest of that night as her hands slid down into his lap and worked at the lacings there. "Are you sure you want to be doing that, luv?" He questioned.

She merely kissed him and nodded. _I'll make certain that there will be no more dreams like that._


End file.
